<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jacob’s Coming Over by PrincessMeganFire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485369">Jacob’s Coming Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire'>PrincessMeganFire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Defending Jacob (TV 2020), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, I didn’t know what to tag Stan’s dad as, I just wanted to write something, Shitty Title, Stanley Barber and Jacob Barber are cousins, Stanley and Jacob are cousins, Stan’s dad is called Mark (like the actor) cause I don’t know his name, Syd and Dina are just mentioned, doesn’t really go anywhere, hope you enjoy it anyway, not really a plot, something random</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob Barber is going to spend two weeks with his cousin Stanley.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andy Barber/Laurie Barber, Jacob Barber &amp; Stanley Barber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jacob’s Coming Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stanley knew what had gone down with Jacob Barber. Everyone in their family knew what had gone down with Jacob Barber. Stanley and his father weren’t even particularly close with anyone else in a family, but the news spread.</p><p>Of course, Stanley would like to think that his cousin wasn’t a killer, and he won in court, but his dad briefly mentioned something about his own dad being in jail and some help from somewhere... Stanley wasn’t sure, but he sure as hell knew what went down with Jacob Barber. Everyone knew what went down with Jacob Barber.</p><p>XX~•~•XX</p><p>“His parents just need a little time to... settle into things. So he’s coming here for a couple weeks this summer, and you better keep an eye on him.” The one time Stanley felt like he was genuinely getting somewhere with his father, the truth bomb fell: Jacob was coming to stay, and his father didn’t want to be associated with a killer, so he was leaving town for the two weeks Jacob was going to be there, leaving him entirely to Stanley.</p><p>“Yeah, but they’re expecting you to take care of him, and it’s not like Jacobs gonna lie to them.” Stanley argued, angered by the fact that his own dad was willing to make him give up some of his own summer to watch his cousin who wasn’t allowed to be by himself lest he needed the bathroom or something. </p><p>It wasn’t that Stanley wasn’t keen on Jacob, he loved Jacob, he loved going down to the arcade to play games with Jacob, he loved showing Jacob all the new movies he’s seen because lord knows Jacob doesn’t have any taste and will literally watch whatever’s on, and he loved just trading stories, sometimes about school, sometimes about other things. But things were different now. Not just not had Stanley gone at least a year without seeing Jacob, he now had to live with the fact that he almost got done for murder, and there’s still a chance that Jacob could have been the killer. Stanley doubted it, but after doing his own research on the things Jacob had been found to be doing or having said, he had a right to feel a little nervous. He could at least bet that Jacob felt the same way.</p><p>XX~•~•XX</p><p>“He’s asleep,” Laurie whispered, leaning over to look at her son. He looked so peaceful, so at ease, so innocent, it was hard to believe they went so long without Jacob being like this. It had finally quietened down, news reporters went away, the stories faded, and their new found fame had died. Of course, this was nothing but joyous news to the Barber family, but it had taken a long time to get there, a long time and they still couldn’t trust each other.</p><p>Andy didn’t trust Laurie to drive the car anymore, Laurie didn’t trust Jacob to be by himself anymore, and Jacob didn’t trust anything Andy said about his family anymore. Andy didn’t trust Jacob with anything vaguely sharp or that could injure, Jacob didn’t trust Laurie enough to go somewhere just with her and her alone, and Laurie didn’t trust Andy after the stunt his father pulled. It wasn’t great, but they were getting there, little by little, bit by bit, pair by pair. It was easier to fix things when there’s less things to fix.</p><p>“I don’t wanna wake him, it feels mean.” Andy chuckled, looking back at Jacob. “I could go to the door and speak to Mark if you carry him in,” Laurie suggested in a hushed voice. She was already getting out of the car, so Andy guessed what she had suggested was pretty much set in stone, so he followed her out, but where she walked up to the door to speak to Andy’s brother, Andy opened Jacob’s car door, leaning over to unplug his seatbelt.</p><p>Jacob may be fourteen, but he was slimmer than the average fourteen year old boy, and shorter too, matching more to the girls heights than the guys. Andy found it easy to lift his son out of the car, and kicked the door shut with his foot before walking towards the house, arms protectively wrapped around Jacob. </p><p>XX~•~•XX</p><p>“Thank you so much for having him,” Laurie was saying as Andy walked into the room. Andy rolled his eyes, as if he hadn’t spent all week trying to convince his asshole of a brother to look after the nephew he hasn’t seen in little over a year. There was still a lot Laurie didn’t know about the Barbers, not Andy Barber, not Mark Barber, not Billy Barber. </p><p>“It’s no trouble, really.” Mark looked up to inspect his brother, sniffing harshly as he took in the expensive clothes, clothes he could never afford that Andy was wearing. “Still a snob, I see.” He grunted. “Still a dick, I see.” Andy retorted, pulling a sleeping Jacob closer to himself. “Play nice, Jacobs gonna be here for two weeks and he’s gonna be in good hands.” Laurie said calmly, each hand placed in either mans shoulder.</p><p>That’s when Stanley arrived from his bedroom in the bedroom. “Aunt Laurie, Uncle Andy!” He greeted each with an excited hug, hoping to dear God they couldn’t sleep the weed coming off him. If they did, they didn’t mention it, and Stanley didn’t doubt that they could smell it: the look on his fathers face proved that he could.</p><p>His eyes were drawn to Jacob, twitching slightly in his sleep. “He’s sleeping in my room, I can take him down if you’d like.” Stanley offered, holding his arms out. “Are you sure you’re gonna be able to hold onto his weight? You’re so scrawny.” Laurie worried, watching with anxious eyes as Andy passed Jacob to Stanley. “I’m fine, I’m stronger than I look.” Stanley grinned, making sure he held Jacob safe against his chest in a way that wasn’t an awkward hold. Laurie leaned forward to kiss her sons forehead, and then her nephews. “Please look after him well, and don’t let him out of your sight!” She exclaimed as Andy leaned down next to kiss his sons head, setting for a fond pat on Stan’s shoulder for his nephew. </p><p>Stanley way preferred Andy to his dad. He’d never say it, though. Not to either of them. Maybe to Syd. Maybe to Dina. But they couldn’t do much about it. They didn’t know Andy. And they didn’t want what Stanley goes through constantly with his father. So he can’t tell anyone.</p><p>He can tell Jacob.</p><p>He does tell Jacob.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>